


Make It Work

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: Stargate Drabbles [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Project Runway Fusion, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Written for the High Fashion comment_fic prompt: Stargate Atlantis, Rodney McKay +/ any, Project Runway AU.It's the Men's Fashion challenge, and Rodney is pleasantly surprised by the model he's paired with.





	Make It Work

"Good afternoon, Rodney."  
  
Rodney inhaled sharply. Tim Gunn was standing right behind him, which meant the camera person assigned to hover around his work station was ready to get close and personal. Rodney removed the pins clenched between his teeth and turned toward Tim, forcing what he hoped was a somewhat believable smile onto his face.  
  
"Hi Tim."  
  
"So," Tim began, in his usual lilting tone, "are you comfortable with designing men's fashion?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You know, men's fashion is Mister Lorne's forte. Everyone's expecting him to come out on top for this challenge."  
  
The look on Tim's face could only be described as smarmy. He was trying to rile Rodney up on purpose because this production was less about fashion and more about drama. Rodney applied to be on Project Runway for the exposure and the chance to show off his obvious talent, not for the catty arguments and inane challenges.  
  
Regardless, he still wanted to win.  
  
"Well, Tim, I know that Evan's skilled at what he does for a living, but he still isn't as skilled as I am. My designs are much more creative. Less...boring."  
  
"Bold words. Is this piece creative enough to be chosen as the winner? It seems rather...flat to me." Tim gestured vaguely at the pieces of cloth pinned together on Rodney's mannequin.  
  
Rodney's mouth formed a thin line. "I suppose we'll see how  _flat_  it seems once it's sewn and on my model."  
  
"Indeed, Mister McKay. Well, you know what I always say..."  
  
"I'll make it work, Tim."  
  
"That's the spirit." Tim turned to address all the designers in the room. "Designers! Your models will be here in the morning. Good luck!"  
  
As Tim drifted away, Rodney noticed Evan staring in his direction.  
  
"Nervous, Lorne?"  
  
"You wish, McKay. You do remember we're designing for  _men_ , right?"  
  
Rodney rolled his eyes and started freeing his work from the mannequin. He needed to start sewing.  
  
~  
  
"What do you think?" The narrow-hipped model with the unmanageable quaff of black hair spun around in Rodney's finished design.  
  
Rodney's jaw dropped. He looked stunning.  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
The model gave him a crooked grin and Rodney felt his knees go weak.  
  
"I like it. It's really modern without being boring."  
  
Rodney felt himself blush and finally spoke. "Um, thanks. Thank you...what was your name again?"  
  
"John. John Sheppard."  
  
Rodney cleared his throat. "Well, John Sheppard, let's get you to makeup. Also, can we get your hair to...not do that?"  
  
John shrugged. "Not sure. It usually refuses to be tamed."  
  
Rodney sighed. "Fine."  
  
~  
  
Backstage, after the challenge was over and Rodney had been announced as the winner, John slipped him his business card.  
  
"That was fun. Call me? If you need a model. Or. You know. For other reasons."  
  
Rodney nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, definitely. I will. Thank you."  
  
John started to follow the gaggle of male models filing out to go get changed, but Rodney watched him turn and jog back toward him.  
  
He hesitated for a few seconds before kissing Rodney on the cheek. "Congrats. Hope you win."  
  
Rodney felt like he already had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Got My Picture on the Cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103506) by [SherlockianSyndromes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes)




End file.
